NFS: Loud
by J-547
Summary: No talent whatsoever, Lincoln is lost in his mind. Luna decides to help his brother out, until they realised that they found out that Lincoln has a thing for racing.
1. I'm always by your side

**Need Loud Speed - I'm always by your side**

Lincoln was in his room playing on his PS4, where he had been playing The Crew 2, which he was playing with his friends Clyde and some other players online.

He was driving a Nissan Skyline R34 down the streets of Chicago, with Clyde being in a 1970 Dodge Charger, cruising along the road.

They had voice chat opened on Discord as they were playing.

Lincoln: This game is really amazing Clyde!

Clyde: I know, just imagine this being real doing all of this stuff.

Lincoln: That would be my life complete. If I'm honest I would like to be a race driver someday.

Clyde: Let's hope it comes true buddy. I gotta go now, my dad's are gonna be fishing and I don't want to miss catching a massive one.

Lincoln: Alright then, later Clyde.

Clyde: Goodbye.

They ended the call, as Lincoln put the PS4 into rest mode and starts opening the door to then realise that his sisters were all happy and excited.

Lincoln: Whoa what's going on, why is everyone so joyful all of a sudden? I know it's ok to be joyful, but this is just a bit much.

Luna: Sorry bro, but I just won another trophy for being a winner at the Music Festival this year!!

Lincoln: Cool!

Lola: I won another pageant, once again.

Lola acting like it was nothing as Lincoln shrugged.

Luan: I went and got a comedy club trophy, everyone was very Comedic about it! Hahahahaha!

Lincoln: Yeah ok.

Lincoln was starring to get a bit annoyed.

Lisa: I won another boring year of the science fairs at the educational home.

Lincoln: Uh-huh.

Then Leni and Lana came from there rooms.

Leni: I won a trophy for the best dress.

Lana: I got this one for taking care of a zoo. Man, Mabel would be so jealous!

Then Lynn, Lucy, Lily then came in the hallway.

Lynn: I won the Super Bowl!

Lucy: I won the best poem made this year.

Lily: Poo Poo!!!

Lincoln sees that eveb Lily has a trophy, which was having the best handwriting in daycare. Lincoln was shocked.

Then last but not least, Lori came in with a chat logo shaped.

Lori: Hey, I see you admire our trophies. This one is for having the most posts on social media!

Lincoln was just staring at them with a twitched eye, which was meaning he was boiled up to rage.

Lana: You ok bro?

Lincoln: Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me one second.

He then rushes to his door and closes it behind.

Leni: Is he acrually o-

She was cut off as they heard a loud scream which came from Lincoln's room. Lincoln then came out and was smiling.

Lincoln: I was just stretching my arm a bit.

Lola: Ok?

Then the Loud father called down everyone down to announce something.

Lunn Sr: Kids! Come down! We have a good news!

They all came down and were sat down on the couch, as they were being explained by there father.

Lynn Sr: Me and your mother decided that since you all gained awards, we thought we give awards ourselves. Were going to dairyland.

Everyone was cheering and was happy.

Lynn Sr: Now Lincoln, since you havnt have won anything yet...

Lincoln: Yeah... I know...

Lynn Sr: I'm sorry son, but you must stay behind. We need to make sure no one gets in the house, plus you need to feed our pets as well.

Lincoln: Got it!

Rita: Come on girls, lets go!

All the girls started cheering as they were all started walking up to Vanzilla.

Lincoln starts to head to the kitchen, until a hand sat on his shoulder. It was his closest sister.

Lola: Luna common! We're leaving!

Lincoln: Go and have fun, I'll be fine.

Luna then kisses his forehead. Then says.

Luna: You guys go on without me! I'm gonna make sure Lincoln doesn't screw anything up. *She winks at him*

Rita: Are you sure, sweetie?

Luna: It's cool! I'll be fine!

Lynn: Why are you staying!?

Lola: Who cares! Lets just go!!

Lynn Sr: Buckle up!!!

They were soon on the road and were out of sight.

Lincoln was surprised and shocked. He normally see Luna go with her sisters, but she decoded not to.

Lincoln: Why did you decide to not go?

Luna got on his level.

Luna: I know you must be taking this hard, but I just want you to know that I still love you, no matter what.

Lincoln: I know that Luna. You dont need to say it.

Luna: I do. I know what your thinking Lincoln, its ok to not have talent, because unlike everyone else. I at least see one talent from you, is that your are a brother to me and I wouldn't change that for anything else.

Lincoln was touched and happy to see that at least her most bonded sister was wkth him in his dark times.

Lincoln then hugs Luna in the urge of tears.

Lincoln: Thank you. I love you, Luna.

Luna: I love you too, bro.

Luna gets up.

Luna: What do ya say we do something. I wanna see what you like to do.

Lincoln: Wanna go one-on-one with me on Need for Speed Underground?

Luna: Your on!

Lincoln: Alright then!


	2. I found my true talent

**Need Loud Speed -** **I found my true talent**

The Loud Family were all at the amusement park, enjoying themselves as much as they can.

Lori was with her boyfriend Bobby, knowing that Bobby took a job at handing food out.

Leni was at a photo shoot where she took a lot of pictures, even when she was drinking her smoothie.

Lisa was admiring the result of people's aftermath on the big rides. She was intrigued to what he human digestive system can occur during a 5 minute ride.

Lana went around the games and tries to get as many prizes as possible for her and Lola. Lola was with Lana, but kept her cool around people, as she thinks she's all mighty.

Lynn was on the basketball arcade, where she hasn't stopped one second. She was on fire, as everyone in her surroundings was shocked, disbelief and irritated.

Luan was doing an open mic, as she kept telling jokes all about the amusement park and their rides. Everyone groans as she kept chuckles, giggling and laughing.

Lucy was at the horror attraction, which she admired all the bat's and the decorations. This was her comfort zone.

When they all came to a table to ha e Lunch, Luan noticed one of her sisters were a bit down. She decided to break the silence.

Luan: You alright Lana? You seem to be under the weather, haha. But seriously, you look down.

The sisters then noticed that too, as they were looking at their young tomboy sibling.

Lola: I kinda noticed you frowning for a while.

Leni: Is everything alright?

Lana: I'm just worried and curious.

Lisa: Is it our older sibling not being here.

Lori: Luna?

Lana: You noticed too!?

Lisa: Indeed. If I'm correct she would of been in an agreement with this sort of reward trip. But instead she declined, which is very unlikely of her.

Leni: Why is she back home!?

Lori: It's obvious. It's because of that twerp.

Leni: She has a bully!?

Everyone facepalmed.

Lisa: Our male sibling...

Leni: Oh, Linky!

Lola: I don't understand why she wants to be with Lincoln. Well of course we all do, but she's missing out on this perfect time!

Lynn: What does Lincoln have that's making her stay anyway.

Lucy: Didn't she say she was gonna keep an eye on him?

Lana: I'm starting to think that was sarcasm.

Luan: Yeah...I have a feeling, she's helping Lincoln with the talent problem.

Lori: Lincoln doesn't have Talent.

Lola: Of course he doesn't! Why would Luna help him on that.

Lana: I don't know, but I feel guilty about it...

...

Lincoln and Luna was playing Need For Speed Underground. They were doing a sprint race, where it was a long race.

As they played the game Lincoln was being very determined, as Luna was being focused.

It felt like Fast and Furious as they were neck and neck. They kept overtaking each other through turns, jumps and shortcuts.

Lincoln: I knew you weren't a fan for Racing, but your literally on my level of playing this! It's incredible!

Luna: I just feel hyped and focus mate!

Then when they finished the race, Lincoln won by a 0.01 second.

Lincoln: I just won!!!!

Luna: Mate!!!

They were both surprised at the result.

Lincoln: Man, that was a good game!

Luna: I know, that was fun!

Lincoln: Heck, you might have been better than me in that race.

Luna: Aw bro!

Luna gave Lincoln a hug.

Lincoln: I think I'm gonna try to do it again, but with a full wheel set.

Luna: Full wheel set?

Lincoln then went and grabbed his full racing set. It had a steering wheel with pedals, gas, break, clutch and the gear shifter.

Luna: Whoa dude, that's a rocking set! It literally looks like we're in the van.

Lincoln: I know, but I'm kinda new to this. I don't remember the last time I played it. Must of been years ago. So, your ready for round 2.

Luna: You bet bro! I'm actually determined to beat you this time.

Lincoln: Your on!

They played again, as Luna had a controller and Lincoln had a full driving set. Luna was ahead, but Lincoln was right behind her tail.

Lincoln then went all out and started to use gears to get a faster boost, including using the clutch to maintain the corners.

Around 95% of the race Luna was still ahead, but Lincoln didn't use what Luna did at the start of the race, where she was in front the whole time. Nitrous.

Lincoln geared up to the highest and then smashing the nitrous button, as he was flying past Luna and won he race.

Luna was shocked that Lincoln beat her, even with a driving set. Lincoln was in more shock and disbelief than her older sister was.

Luna: Bro! You beat me!

Lincoln: I didn't see that coming.

Luna: I know right! Man your good at racing cars, mate!

Lincoln: Yeah, I am.

Then he had a thought.

Lincoln: Luna! Do you know what this means!

Luna: Hmm, what bro?

Lincoln: I like cars, I like racing, I like racing with the controller, I handled the full driving set like an expert driver and it so happens that I mostly like playing racing games the most.

Luna: Hehe, yeah it does mean your a fan of racing.

Lincoln: My Talent!!!

Luna then realises and she was squealing with joy as she picked up Lincoln, and was cheering for her little brother.

Luna: MY BRO HAS A TALENT!!!!

Lincoln: YES!!!

They were excited as they embraced a warm and tight hug.

Luna: I'm so happy for you bro!

Lincoln: I couldn't do it without you Luna.

Luna: Aw, thanks bro!

Lincoln was very happy and pleased to see that his talent has been discovered. He was no longer a shadow almong the family. He was now a boy in the family, with a talent he can be proud of.

Racing.


	3. Something to be proud of

**Need Loud Speed - Something to be proud of.**

Vanzilla pulled up, as The Loud Sisters got out of the van, along with Lynn Sr. And Rita, they went inside.

Once they were in, Lana's mouth was dropped as she saw her older brother playing a racing game, but with a full steering set.

The other sisters witnessed their brother as they were absolutely shocked.

Leni: Linky! You can drive!?

The sisters facepalmed at Leni. Lori then spoke up and started to walk over.

Lori: Twirp, what are you doing?

Lincoln then paused the game and looked at his sisters, with Lori giving an angry glare.

Lincoln: I'm playing some racing games with this steering set. Why, are you guys about to hog the TV?

Lori: Uh well. We just wanted to know why you have that. You haven't used it in like forever.

Leni: Wait, did you gave that to me?

Lynn: Yeah, I'm pretty sure Leni had a steering set.

Lincoln: That was the arcade type, this is realistic simulation type. It has gears, pedals, clutch and even a handbrake.

The sisters were dumbfounded all in exception of Lana and Lisa. As everyone was confused, Lola speaks up.

Lola: What?!

Lana: It's basically stuff that mom and dad uses when driving Vanzilla. Every car has one.

Lisa: If I'm honest, this could be a good idea to learn the basics on how driving is used on the road, by having a similar style for simulation, it's clear that it helps us to master driving before the actual test.

Everyone rolled their eyes as the parents were coming in, carrying a lot of prizes their family has won at dairyland.

Lynn Sr: Next time, go easy on the winnings kids, we can't hold this stuff like this as much.

Luan: Dad, did you know about Lincoln having a steering set?

Rita: Well your father was a bit pushy at the time and throught your brother needed something to entertain himself with.

Lynn Sr: Well he never liked it, becuase it was to many things to go over.

Lincoln: I'm right here you know.

Both parents look at Lincoln and we're in shock when they saw him with the steering set.

Lynn Sr: B-but you never liked it.

Lincoln: Well, I was a bit young dad. But now it's so useful, I feel like I'm actually driving.

Rita: Well at least your putting something to good use in like forever.

Lucy: I sense there's something more to this.

Lola: Yeah Lincoln, what are you hiding.

Lynn: Come on!

Lincoln: Well, since you all are here, we might as well explain what happened when your gone.

They were confused as they said "we" then the rocker came downstairs.

Luna: Hey dudes, your not gonna believe what we just found out.

Then they both explained that how Lincoln was using the steering set and was fully in control of racing against Luna when they played the video game. Then they also told that this could be a talent that he has found for himself. The others were speechless as Lynn Sr spoke up.

Lynn Sr: Son! That is incredible! This is the best news I have ever heard!

Rita: I'm proud of you for finding something that interests you.

Lincoln: Well, I'm going to be asking if I could join a Go-kart club, just to start off slow.

Lynn Sr: Of course! That would be the best thing for you right now.

Lincoln: Thanks dad.

Lynn Sr: As for celebration, we are gonna have pizza tonight.

Everyone cheered as they were excited and headed to their usual activities, until the time for pizza is ready.

Luna and Lynn were with Lincoln.

Luna: Mate, this is great! I can't wait to see you race out there!

Lincoln: Me too

Luna went to practice her next gig, but Lynn stood there in front of Lincoln.

Lincoln: So, excited.

Lynn then hugs Lincoln tight as she was sobbing.

Lincoln: Tears of Joy?

Lynn: Oh shut it.

They both chuckled

Lincoln: Don't worry about me Lynn, this will be the best part of my life, like sports is to you.

Lynn: I know, it's just that I feel completed, that my young and only brother has something to be proud of. I love you bro.

Lincoln: Thanks Lynn. I love you too.

**A/N: So there you have it. I'm gonna do a new fanfiction which will be a sequel to this one.**

**Also I might just have Lincoln x Lynn on this one. Maybe, maybe not. **


End file.
